The current SBIR Phase I proposal addresses a need for the rapid and simple sample preparation of genomic DNA from human saliva and blood through a novel technology: microscale tip enrichment probes that employ electric fields and capillary action. With the action of a microtip-installed device, DNA contained in a given saliva sample can be selectively captured without centrifugation on the proposed microtip, and stored as a dried form for long- term preservation and delivery. The preserved DNA on microtips is released into a desired medium for PCR analysis without additional purification steps. Therefore, this innovative technology enables the one-step concentration of DNA from human saliva and blood as a purified, durable form. This application describes a feasibility study of the proposed method and system to explore and optimize the protocol of centrifuge-free preparation of PCR-ready DNA. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This proposal aims to conduct a feasibility study for a portable device capable of concentrating and purifying human genomic DNA from saliva without centrifuge. The success of the project would provide a convincing rationale and form a technical basis for the proposed methodology for rapid and simple preparation of PCR-ready DNA from various sample specimens with a high throughput at a low cost.